Kaiden's Ashes
by TheNomzMonster1
Summary: Two best friends, Kaiden and Glitch, are driven apart by Hope's Peak Academy's talent levels. One has joined the rest of the Reserve Course Students in the mass suicide and the other moves on to become an overseer for Future Foundation. Upon the ending of the Tragedy and the rehabilitation of the world, Glitch and Hajime forms a bond and goes out to America to visit a loved one.


**A/N: This was inspired by the South Park doujinshi, "What if Khyle Drank Kenny's Ashes?" I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was Hajime's first time in America. It was the holidays, so Glitch decided to bring him from the boredom that was Jabberwock Island.

Glitch was one of the overseers of the Despairs. After being scouted by the Future Foundation, the former Daredevil was given the role of watching over them on the outside due to his eccentric personality. After spending some time with the Despairs who had woken up from the rehabilitation program, he developed close relationships with them, most notably Hajime.

He always peaked his interest, especially with how similar he looked and acted like his late best friend, Kaiden. So he chose him out of the five to bring home to visit. He felt very close to him and he really wanted him to experience life outside of Japan, hopefully to appease the newly merged Hajime and Izuru. He can be difficult to understand at times, but he adored him anyhow. He was willing to work with Izuru, especially since he was now a part of Hajime himself.

"WYATTTTTTTT!" Kaiden's mother, Ms. Jubilee, ran toward the small boy and threw him up in the air and held him as if he was still a child.

Ms. Jubilee was a long time friend of Mr. Kramer, Glitch's father. After Mr. Kramer passed away, she acted as a guardian to Wyatt. When she found out that little Glitch was coming to visit along with his "friend", she wasted no time in getting everything set up for them.

"Hi Ms. Jubilee," Glitch smiled warmly at her before being set back down on his feet. The older woman placed a hand on his head, seeming to study him for a minute.

"I see you've grown about a half an inch," she joked, lightheartedly.

"Ah whatevs," he rolled his eyes with a smile. It was the first time Hajime ever witnessed him not being offended by a joke on his height. He was close to her after all.

"Oh, Ms. Jubilee, this is my friend Hajime. Hajime this is Ms. Jubilee," Wyatt introduced with a smile.

"Ooh, a friend huh?" Ms. Jubilee tilted her head with a small smile, pacing around the foreign boy. She finally stopped right in front of him, smiling even broader now. "Nice to meet you, Hajime!"

"Uh...Nice to meet you, too!" Hajime bowed with a slight blush. She was such a vivacious woman. Were all Americans as bold as her and Glitch?

"Well, let's get going! Don't wanna get caught in the rainstorm tonight!" She grabbed Glitch's suitcase and began heading out.

* * *

After they got to Ms. Jubilee's home and got all settled in, they all relaxed in the living room eating ice cream. Glitch always loved eating ice cream on rainy days. Hajime never understood why, but he went with it anyway. As long as it made him happy.

They were carrying a conversation about Hope's Peak Academy when the topic of Kaiden came up.

"I remember when Kaiden and I used to play freeze tag with the other neighborhood kids. He used to get so upset because I would target him all the time," Glitch chucked.

"I know...you guys were always together," Ms. Jubilee smiled.

"Kaiden huh? Isn't that who you told me that I reminded you of?" Hajime looked in the distance, pensive.

"Eh?" Ms. Jubilee tilted her head at the odd words.

"Oh yeah, I spoke all about you to him," Glitch flashed a bright smile.

"Ohhh, I see," she smiled, courteously.

It was a great thing that she was very open or else Glitch would be very concerned.

"Speaking of Kaiden, want to go see his room? For old times sake?" The older woman asked, rising to her feet.

"Ah yeah! I'd love to see it again!" Glitch jumped up, excitedly.

"Why you are so excited to see a dead boy's room baffles me. How boring," Hajime grumbled, crossing his arms.

Glitch and Ms. Jubilee exchanged glances before the small male opened his mouth to speak.

"Please Hinata-kun, I really want you to see Kaiden," Glitch clasped his hands together with a mock frown.

Hajime narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, then sighed. Even if he didn't want to go, he knew that Glitch was going to influence him to go, one way or another.

"I'll go, I guess," he frowned before getting up, wearing a completely different smile from before.

"Okay, let's go," Hajime spoke.

Ms. Jubilee nodded before leading them up the stairs and towards the door that was decorated with cutouts of Spider-Man and the Avengers. He was a comic book fan after all. She opened up the door and led them inside.

It was such a nostalgic feeling for Glitch. Everything was left untouched- from his messy bed to the superhero posters on the wall, to the dusty desktop that sat on the desk in the corner.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, lying back. He took in the scent of the room, smelling the lingering odor of Kaiden.

Hajime slowly paced around the room, taking in the vibe of the room. This was definitely the room of an American teenage boy. He ran his fingers across the pictures in his room until he came across a big section with nothing but pictures of him and Glitch.

He could tell they were very close. There were pictures from kindergarten all the way up to when they hit high school. His eyes lingered over each and everyone of them. One that caught his eye, though, was a film strip. At the very bottom, Glitch was seen kissing Kaiden's cheek, the latter appearing to be very happy.

Did they have a thing?

"Hey Wyatt, do you want to see his urn?" Ms. Jubilee asked, holding up a black, decorated urn.

"Of course! Hajime, come look!" Glitch piped up, snagging Hajime out of thoughts.

"Ah yes, of course," the brunette turned around and came over to the other.

The mother handed the urn over to Glitch, who held it graciously in his hands. Hajime looked over, taking in the shiny black object with golden designs and words encrusted into it which read: "Kaiden Maverick 19XX- 20XX. Son and Friend."

"He must've meant a lot to you."

"He did. He was my best friend, y'know!" He smiled brightly before looking down, somber. "He really didn't deserve to die. I rather it had been me."

"Don't say that, Wyatt," Ms. Jubilee sat beside him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Even if things were rough between you two, Kaiden would be just as devastated if you were gone. I'm sure he was thinking of you in his last moments of death."

"Mm." Glitch sighed opening up the urn and peering down at the ashes. "I wish I could at least see him one last time. Just for old times sake."

Hajime frowned. He was so used to seeing Glitch so bubbly and happy; it hurt him to see the small male so unhappy.

"You'll see him again someday," Hajime rubbed his back for comfort.

"When I die, right?" He snorted, accidentally sniffing up some of the ashes. He gagged a bit before letting out a great sneeze, the ashes blowing straight into Hajime's face. The brunette began hacking, the ashes burning up his sinuses.

The woman and the small male gasped, springing into action. He pat him on the back while Ms. Jubilee rushed down to fetch a bottle of water.

"Here Hajime!" She returned with it, quickly uncapping it and shoving it into his hands.

The brunette downed it quickly, finishing off with a refreshing sigh.

"I'M SO SORRY HINATA-KUN!" He hugged the eerily silent boy tight. "I feel so bad! You can punish me if you want! He ducked his head, expecting a hit.

"Huh?!" Hajime piped up suddenly, his eyes wide before they became half-lidded. "Oh, of course I won't touch you. I would never try to hurt you. You know this," he murmured with a warm smile.

"Oh...Okay," he responded, awkward. He closed the lid to the urn and got up to sit it on the dresser.

"Well I think we've been here long enough. Let's go get some Rita's and some burgers!" Ms. Jubilee clasped her hands together with a bright smile.

"Awesome! You're gonna love Rita's Ice," Glitch tugged at Hajime's shirt, prompting him to get up.

"Hmm...I am craving some Rita's right about now," he mumbled softly, rubbing his stomach.

"Huh? I didn't know they had a Rita's in Japan," Glitch tilted his head, confused. Apparently it caught the attention of Ms. Jubilee for she was wearing the same look of confusion.

"Oh! Well I don't think they do... I wouldn't know," Hajime shrugged. "I guess it just sounded pretty good to me, that's all," he spoke, sheepishly. That was kind of odd.

"Well great! I'm sure you'll really like it," the little daredevil wrapped his arm around Hajime's. "Let's go, silly."


End file.
